


The "I Love You"

by dontcallmeprincess



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeprincess/pseuds/dontcallmeprincess
Summary: I just sort of started writing this, mainly out of dissatisfaction from the way it happened in the game, mostly because I am obsessed, and I definitely need to find other things in my life to fill the Tuesday – Tuesday void. It's pure fluff and I have no apologies for that.Listening to: Temporary Love – Ben Platt // Have I Told You Lately – Van Morrison





	The "I Love You"

“So, what do you say, lass? You get to be my big spoon again tomorrow!” Bobby makes no attempt to mask his excitement as he speaks through a wide grin, booping her nose with his right index finger before planting a kiss to the tip of it. She’s overcome with the feeling of something safe, something warm, yet dangerous all the same. She’s felt this feeling with him before. When it swirled around her head and surged its way down her body to her toes. She first felt it that morning they got the text about Casa Amor, when she kissed him goodbye. She thought it was too soon, these kind of thoughts two weeks in were premature. This time the feeling stops in her chest, expands, and settles in her heart just for a moment, before it bursts and escapes her body in a smile that she can’t hide. This time, when the feeling sticks and lingers in every cell of her body, not one part of her doubts how permanent it seems.  
“I would, “ she tries, but stops herself when she locks eyes with him. She can’t not tell him. It’s too big, it occupies too much of her for him to not know. Can’t not tell him like this, when he’s made such an effort to make it clear to her what he’s thinking. They’d snuck away from the others, leaving them to debate over the Jo-Ibrahim-Shannon mess that seemed to wind its way into every conversation across the villa right now. The recouping would be tomorrow night, and Bobby had pulled her in the direction the terrace before the usual pre-recoupling panic could set in. “We should probably talk about how we’re feeling,” he’d said, interlocking his fingers with hers as they climbed the stairs. How could she talk about how she was feeling when she wasn’t being honest about the fact that what she really felt was that she loved him?

_“I want us to be back together again tomorrow,”_ He admitted once they were securely stood on the terrace, well away from prying eyes and ears, _“The days go fine, we’re basically coupled up anyway, even if they do interrupt us all the damn time, but I don’t think I’ll be able to last if tomorrow isn’t the last morning I wake up not next to you”_. They’d slept on the day beds the first night back but resorted to sharing with their none-desired partners when it was discovered that mosquitoes were fond of Bobby’s legs. _“What can I say, babe? I’m just so tasty”_ he’d joked when they woke to find several bites scattering his calves. With Lottie and Gary claiming the sofa they were stuck with watching each other settle into bed each night with other people. He was right, they were basically coupled up together anyway. They did everything together except share a bed. Then there was the recoupling announcement. She’d gone off on one about how something was bound to go wrong, that things always seemed to go wrong for them. There would be a twist, she thought, one of them would end up dumped, or the public would have a surprise vote and mess their plans up, or someone would choose one of them out of the blue again. _“Nothing is going to go wrong,” he assured her, “I won’t let it, there’s no other option for me. If it’s not us, then I’m out of here. You see, whatever happens it’s going to be you and me, and in no scenario can that be wrong”._

She’s taking too long inside her head, she knows it’s probably worrying him. The alternative though is to tell him, and she knows that could scare him off. “I really, really care about you, darling”. He’d promised he did have feelings, did care more than you’d care if this were a friendship recoupling, or even a coupling where it might go somewhere, a recoupling to test the waters. The problem is they’ve already tested the waters, and she liked the waters, wanted to wallow in them with him forever. Wanted to sink her body into them, feel the warmth of them flow through her hair and drown out the buzz from around them. He’d even assured her he’d leave if she left, but that was before Casa Amor and they haven’t had a chance to chat seriously since. Until now and it can’t get more serious than what she needs to say next. He’s looking at her funny now, his brief display of confidence dissipating as his smile wavers. “Way to leave a guy hanging,” he forces through a heavy laugh “What’s going on up there?” he taps a slender finger to the side of her head. “Sorry,” she manages to let out, “I was just thinking”. He weaves his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter. “You know, I am a man of many talents, I put listening right up there with my top-quality baking and judging skills”. This gains a laugh from her, and Bobby relaxes in the knowledge that he’s still able to keep things easy when she looks as if she’s about to drop a bomb on everything they’ve got going on.

“I love you,” She says it quickly before she can stop herself. His face doesn’t really tell her anything in response, even though she’s become an expert in deciphering what’s going on in his head from the slightest of tells. So, she says the rest to the ground, knowing it needs to be said but being too afraid of watching his face tell a different story to her own lips. “I know it’s soon, I know it sounds crazy, but I think, no, I know I do. It can’t be anything else,” He lifts her chin with two fingers, forcing her eyes to meet his. He doesn’t look afraid, he doesn’t look like he’s thinking anything, really, but he gives her a slight nod and a corner of his mouth turns up in a smile, so she continues. “You’re the only person I want to see when all the dramatic shit goes down. Sometimes I get so close to saying fuck it, so close to leaving this place, giving up, then you’re there, and all I can see is you, what I can build with you and I just, I feel as if I can do it. Feel that it doesn’t matter what the public think, or who Rahim is or isn’t kissing, or that Hope won’t shut up about being the _day one power couple_,” she gestures wildly with her arms and Bobby scoffs in agreement at that “Because you take it away, all of that stress of drama. And at the end of the day, when I get to climb into bed with you, when I’ll finally get to do it again tomorrow night, it doesn’t matter. When it’s just us. You make me laugh, Bobby, when I don’t think anything is going right. I don’t think I could ever look at you and still feel sad,” she smiles up at him, his eyes are hooded and dark, lips parted as if he’s about to speak. She finishes her declaration before he can say anything, wanting to get it all out before he inevitably tells her that it’s all happening too fast “Also, I’ve realised I really do love being your big spoon. So yeah, I know I do, I know I love you.”

There’s a long, open silence where she begs him to say something, anything. To just do something, she’d take a thank you, a nothing if he’d just kiss her so she wouldn’t be exposed as the idiot she really feels she is. Then, a lopsided grin pastes his face and he crinkles his nose in response. He starts to giggle, actually giggle, the kind that knocks him sideways and stops the air from reaching his lungs. He clenches his arms around her tighter as a way to keep himself upright. His head is thumping so hard he feels as if he might pass out. Maybe it is all too much for him, too soon to be saying all of these things, but amongst the spinning he can still see her clearly. He realised long ago he’s always seen her clearly. On the first day, when his palms were slick and clammy and all he could do to suppress the nervous sickness from rising was focus on wiping his hands on the back of his purple swim shorts. _Make a joke, Bobby, just say something funny, it can’t hurt if you just focus on saying something funny._ She was the first proper thing he could focus on that morning. He thought he’d blown it with whatever nonsense he’d managed to spew out when she’d asked why he’d stepped forwards. Then she picked him, was standing next to him, close enough that he could smell her shampoo, and he finally felt calm. He passed it off as first day nerves, the calming effect she had on him a response to being secured first.

“Really?” He manages to scoff, planting a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. He takes in the smell of her shampoo again, takes a moment to close his eyes and remember everything she’s been to him since the first day. To remember all the promises he’d made that he’ll keep tomorrow night if something does actually go wrong. “Hey!” she retorts, lightly swatting her hand at his chest. He leans back to study her through squinted eyes. “Way to make a girl feel like a fool.”  
“No, no! Believe me I’m not laughing at you,” His words come out fast, “It’s just, there I was worrying myself that I’d be a complete clown on national television, and the fittest girl in this whole damn villa, the girl I’ve been pining for since she picked me first the day we walked in here, has just told me she’s in love with me,” He looks up to the sky, letting go of her waist just for a moment, and presses his hands together. The stars reflect in his eyes as the moon casts a light glow across the top of his cheekbones “Whoever’s up there, thank you! Thank you!”. When his eyes return to hers, they’re glossy, full of something she’s not quite got her finger on yet. She laughs, letting out a breath she just realises she’s been holding in. Anyone else and she’d be majorly pissed that they respond to such a confession like this, but this is _Bobby_, and he’s admitting that he _pined_ for her. As far as she was concerned his willingness to admit that much was a fair exchange, she didn’t mind her own vulnerability being exposed if it meant more times like this with him. Still, she wouldn’t not press the subject. “I pour my heart out to you and that’s what you’re going with?” she quips.  
“You know me, darling, they don’t call me Captain B Smooth for nothing, cool as a cucumber”. The grin still hasn’t left his face, in fact it’s wider now and catches a tip of tongue between Bobby’s front teeth. “You’re a prick” She doesn’t mean it, she’s grinning too hard herself to mean it. Bobby begins to sway them both side to side a few times in a little dance. “Yeah, and you looooove me” he mocks, flinging his head back as he sings it to the stars. “Beginning to reevaluate my life choices to be honest” She mumbles into his chest as he brings them both to a stop. They pause for a moment as she angles her head to look up at him once more. “No, you aren’t.” he says with finality, placing a hand on either side of her head and booping her nose with his own. “No,” she says, so quietly she’s sure the microphones around their necks wouldn’t have picked it up “I’m not”.

“Oh,” he plants a kiss to the top of her forehead “by the way,” he’s at her cheek now, trailing messy, open mouthed kisses along her jaw. She feels his breath back up at her ear, “I love you too”. He’s about to kiss her fully before she pulls back to analyse his face, trying to gage something, anything from it. She thinks she knows what it is now, that shine in his eyes that she sees oh so rarely in the flashes that are moments like these. It’s soft, full of adoration, of assurances that don’t need to be questioned anymore. She can’t be certain yet, but she’d bet these were Bobby’s eyes in love. “I didn’t say it just so you would, you can take your time, I know it’s something that probably freaks –“

He takes his time to kiss her lips now, stopping her rambling. “I didn’t say it because I thought it’s something I should say,” he whispers, “I said it because I’ve known it since you left for Casa Amor.”


End file.
